From Ginny Weasley to Cassiopeia Dolohov
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Ginny grew up believing she was Ginny Weasley. But after her Cousin Cedrella told her some family secrets, shes not so sure. She goes back to her real family and find new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Im sorry to anyone who is following my other stories. My braid does what it likes and I have to write down what I think up. Hope you understand. I own Lucretia Black Dolohov and Blaise Dolohov. **

1979

Prologue

Lucretia stood next to the crib that held her only daughter Cassiopeia Lorraine was in. She was crying as loudly as she could. Lucretia looked over at her husband who was pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Blaise have you been to feed at all?" she asked him and Blaise stopped to look at her.

"No. Why would I go feed if we are being hunted for even having her?" he spat and Lucretia sighed as she turned to sit down in the only chair in the room.

"I asked if you wanted to go to my mothers. You shot me down." She said and glared at her husband who had started pacing again.

"What do you say to us hiding her until shes 17?" he asked suddenly while coming to stand in front of her. Lucretia looked at him like he had lost his mind. But as she looked over at her daughter she realized that they may have no choice. While the dark side had welcomed the child with open arms, the light said had not. They had claimed she was a new dark lord. It didn't help that she took after both of us and would turn into both a vampire and a succubus on her 16th birthday.

"16 and you have a deal." She said as she stood up and looked at him, daring him to argue with her. Instead he simply nodded,

"Where will we send her?" he asked and she sighed while looking over at her daughter who had no clue as to what was going on.

"I can contact my Cousin Cedrella." I said and stepped past him to go to the desk.

* * *

The Weasley house was loud. It had several kids running around and Molly was going nuts. Lucretia felt bad for her. Molly had one 9 yearold, a 7 yearold, a 3 yearold and two twins that were 1. Cedrella was waiting at the table.

"Never in all my years was I expecting to see you my dear. Sit and tell me what is happening?" she said and Lucretia sat down across from her cousin.

"Cedrella I never wanted to ask this. But I need to hide Cassiopeia until shes 16." She said and Cedrella looked Lucretia over,

"And you wish for my family to hide her?" she asked and then stood up and motioned for Lucretia to follow her. Lucretia followed her as they both walked through the yard that had several kids toys strewn over the yard.

"The day I was blasted off the tree I never thought I would see anyone from there again. But I found it even more funny when I heard that your mother had blasted you off the tree as well. Now I am part of the dark side and I will always believe in parts of it. But before I agree to this, I must know why you want to hide her?" she asked and Lucretia looked down at her feet.

" Shes part vampire, part succubus. The light side wants her dead, but shes just a baby." Lucretia said and Cedrella nodded.

"Very well. Ill speak to Arthur. " she said and then turned and walked off leaving Lucretia alone to cry.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. Ill put up another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Im sorry to anyone who is following my other stories. My braid does what it likes and I have to write down what I think up. Hope you understand. I own Lucretia Black Dolohov and Blaise Dolohov. **

Chapter One

I sat alone in my room. My parents were preparing for something down stairs. Cousin Cedrella was here and it made me wonder. Just as I stood to go join them the clock chimed 3pm. I started to feel weird and I collapsed on the ground screaming. The feeling was a combination of pain and extreme lust and thirst. I felt my body change.

"I guess I should have come up here sooner." Cedrella said as she shut the door and came to sit on the bed. She held her hand out and helped me to stand.

"Dear what im about to tell you may sound impossible, but please hear me out." She said and I nodded even though the pain hadn't yet passed and my whole body was sore.

"Your parents aren't your real parents. Your name is Cassiopeia Lorraine Dolohov. You were born on September 22nd 1979 at 3 pm." She said and I felt light headed by this new information. I stood up and screamed at her.

"No. You have to be lying!" I screamed and she simply sat there she looked down at her nails, which were perfect even for someone her age.

"My dear I do not tolerate yelling. I would expect you to know that. Now sit down and don't inturpt me again." She spat and I sat down hard, I knew better than to argue.

"My name is Cedrella Black. Or was Black. Your mother is my cousin, Lucretia Black Dolohov. She came to me asking for you to be hidden here until you were 16. No one has seen her since; her husband was killed during a raid, which the ministry even said was a total accident. Do you know what happens to a Succubus when their mate dies dear?" she asked me and I shook my head. I had read about them before, but I didn't know anything about their mates. She sighed and looked at me.

"You will find out as well I'm afraid. You came into your creature inheritance. Part Vampire and part Succubus." She said and then stood up and looked down at me.

"Your mother has put herself into isolation. So im going to take you to your Aunts house, where you will live until your mother is found. There is no arguing my dear, it must be done. "She said and left the room leaving me to pack what I wanted. When I went by a mirror I nearly screamed. My once red hair was now black with hints of blonde streaks. I was taller and my face had rounded out. My eyes were silver as well.

* * *

When we appeared at Malfoy manor I was not surprised. And I was less than surprised when Lucius Malfoy answered the door.

"Ah Cedrella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically, and Cedrella rolled her eyes.

"I am here to deliver your niece to you." She said in a cold tone. Lucius turned to me and his eyes almost bugged out.

"Cassiopeia?" he asked and then stepped aside as his wife came bolting out the door and I found myself being hugged by the Malfoy Woman.

"Oh Cassiopeia. I thought we would never see you again. Just wait till your mother sees you." She said and then gently led me into the house where I came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, so my cousin has been found. How… delightful." He spat at me and his mother glared at him. However it was Lucius who stepped forward.

"Silence. This is your family. And you will treat her with respect." He said and Draco nodded once before walking off.

I woke up to loud bangs. I looked over to see that my new alarm clock had sprung to life and what appeared to be a little man was now standing on top of the clock and was banging a small drum. The drum however shook the room once more before I was able to turn it off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Cassiopeia there are people here to see you. Please look presentable." Aunt Cissa said from the doorway. I sighed as I got up and took a shower, I was careful not to take an hour. After drying myself I went to my closet I picked out my clothes for the day. I was wearing a long skirt that was black and had a belt attached to it to hold it up. I put on a black and red corset top and slipped my want into the wand holster that was on my side. I put on makeup and brushed my hair that fell almost straight around my shoulders. I also put on my black boots with a medium heel. Me and Draco had talked since Ive been here, and we had called a truce and were now hanging out like friends. I had been here for 4 months now and I was starting to call this home.

When I got down stairs a war had started. Two women were screaming at eachother. And two kids were sighing in anger behind one woman.

"Do we really need to do this right now?" asked Aunt Cissa and then sighed when no answer was given. It took me and Uncle Lucius walking in to stop the fight.

"Cassi this is your other Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. These are her children Lycoris Isla Lestrange and Orion Cygnus Lestrange. " Aunt Cissa said as she pointed to each one. Lycoris and Orion were both my age and looked angry at their mother for fighting.

"Hey, want to hang out sometime, get away from all this fighting?" Orion asked and I giggled as I nodded that I liked the idea. Aunt Bella glared at her two children but said nothing.

"Dear this is your mother Lucretia Black Dolohov and her husband Blaise Dolohov." Aunt Bella said and I looked at them in shock.

" I know that you have been told that he was dead, but we had no choice. The light side was after him and we wanted to be around for when you returned to us." Mother said as she came over and hugged me, the moment she did she began sobbing. Aunt Bella took pity on her sister and took her from me and hugged her as she led her out.

"its been hard on your mother. She wasn't happy about giving you to someone else. But she knew she had to. "Father said and hugged me as well before he went to find his wife.

* * *

The events that happened after that was not as good as my visit with Mum and Dad. The headmaster had come and made quite a fool out of himself, claiming that I was being told a lie. That I belonged in the light side and that he will make me regret leaving the light side. It made me realize that maybe I was following the wrong side after all. I sat in the compartment with Lycoris and Orion. Draco was going to join us as soon as he got on, and when he did come he brought 3 of his friends.

"Cassi these are my friends Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Guys this is Cassiopeia Dolohov." Draco said and all of his friends looked shocked. Before any of them could comment the door opened. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood there.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione and she was being polite but I knew she knew who I was now.

"My name is Cassiopeia." I said simply and she sighed as she looked back at Harry.

"So I guess Dumbledore was right, you are a traitor." Ron spat and I laughed at him as Draco stood up and went to close the door in their faces but was punched by Ron.

"Hey!" Orion growled as he got up and advanced on them with his wand out. I got up and jumped in between them.

"Get out. And don't come near me again. I'm not a Weasley and I never have been. " I spat as I shut the door and locked it. I looked down at Draco.

"Im sorry he did that." I said and Draco spat blood onto the floor before laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle worse." He said as he sat down next to Pansy who was looking at Orion. It seemed Pansy had a crush on Orion.

The Great Hall was alive with hundreds of students who were staring at me and Draco.

"Settle down. It seems that we have some people who need to be resorted. Would Miss Dolohov, Miss Lestrange and Mr. Lestrange please come forward?"I stepped forward and waited as the other two were sorted into Slytherin first. Then it was my turn. It barley touched my head when I had thought to it to put me with my family.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled and I glared at the headmaster as I stepped up to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco who smiled at me before turning back to his dinner.

"it would seem that you have become popular." Said a voice and I turned to see Blaise sitting next to me. I knew he was flirting with me. While I didn't flirt back I didn't want him to stop flirting with me. So I smiled at him before going back to my dinner as well.

**I hope this chapter is long enough for everyone.**


End file.
